Furio
Furio was the first villain introduced in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy . As Scorpius ’s general, Furio (whose name is based on a term "Furious", hence his frowny face) led the brutal attack on the planet Mirinoi, seeking to gain the powers of the Quasar Sabers. Not amongst those chosen, however, Furio couldn’t pull the saber from the stone, just like numerous warriors before him. He was confronted by six warriors (Mike, Leo, Maya, Kendrix, Damon and Kai) who battled his army of Stingwingers to protect the people. It was in this awesome battle, the six warriors are able to pull the legendary Quasar Sabers from the rock. Enraged, Furio sought to destroy everyone in Mirinoi by turning them to stone. He pursued the warriors and managed to create a crevice in the jungle like planet, which tragically sealed Mike inside. Furio witnessed the warriors transform into the Power Rangers and was no match against their energy. He left the planet and reported to his superior that he was going to retrieve the sabers for him. His next encounter with the rangers would take place on Terra Venture, where he attacked Leo but left abruptly. With Scorpius growing impatient with him, Furio assigned several monsters to snatch the sabers. When Horn succeeded, Furio ordered him to destroy the weapons, having been commanded by Scorpius to do so. He then allied with Scorpius’ daughter, the adventure starved Trakeena http://gogalactic.wikia.com/wiki/Trakeena, and sought to gain The Lights of Orion http://gogalactic.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lights_of_Orion, yet another ancient source of power. In a devious plot to use Leo for the Lights, Furio and Trakeena managed to trick Leo into believing that his brother had returned. When this plan failed, Scorpius almost destroyed him, having grown tired of his constant failures. Desperate to prove his worth, he finally stumbles on what he believes are the Lights of Orion. Before he can retrieve it to his master, however, he’s interrupted by Leo once more. The two engage in battle and Furio, at his last straw, commits suicide by exploding himself and Leo, in a fruitless attempt to destroy his enemy because Leo is saved by Magna Defender http://gogalactic.wikia.com/wiki/Magna_Defender. He was one of the most loyal and sinister generals of Scorpius, having turned all the inhabitants of Mirinoi into stone. As the first major threat to Terra Venture, Furio often proved to be Leo's equal in swordfight; thus, his ruthlessness was instrumental in the maturity of the Red Galaxy Ranger. Actor * Tom Wyner - on TV. * Steve Blum - in the reboot film, non-canon. Character Background 'Appearence and Portrayal' Furio was a cyborg general of Scorpius ' army. He was sent to retrieve the Quasar Sabers on Mirinoi . When Maya and the citizens of Terra Venture (the future Galaxy Power Rangers) reached the Sabers first, he used his sword to turn all the inhabitants of the planet to stone in an attempt to stop their escape. Furio returned to The Scorpion Stinger as it followed the Rangers back to their galaxy. TriviaEdit *Even though Furio was a Lost Galaxy villain, his Sentai counterpart was from Denji Sentai Megaranger not Seijuu Sentai Gingaman . *Furio's role in the Lost Galaxy story mirrors Gingaman villain Sanbash (whose costume was used for a very different character, Villamax). It is believed that, because Sanbash often used realistic guns in Gingaman, that Saban improvised by using Dr. Hinelar's 2nd form as a replacement. Saban also wanted to pay homage to'' Megaranger'' as this costume was not used in Power Rangers in Space. *The PRLG episode "The Lights of Orion" (#6) remains the only episode to feature Furio and Trakeena (who in her green armor) together as a group until his self-destruction in "The Magna Defender episode ", which led him to be replaced by Treacheron . *Furio, for the first 9 episodes, had a rivalry with Leo, the Red Galaxy Ranger, since "Quasar Quest, pt. 2". Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Category:Villains